


Rice Salad

by TheodoreR



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR
Summary: “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”When you befriend a pack with the only goal to kill them all, you can’t really expect them to be nice with you at any point in your life, redemption or not, but Theo is so pissed that he’s not even allowed to die in peace now.“Oh, I’m sorry if me dying inconveniences you, I’ll try to die more cleanly next time.”





	1. Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something where to throw all the leftovers from my prompt fridge, so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Manon.  
> Prompt: 42. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”  
>  **[Major character death.]**

 

“You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”

When you befriend a pack with the only goal to kill them all, you can’t really expect them to be nice with you at any point in your life, redemption or not, but Theo is so pissed that he’s not even allowed to die in peace now.

“Oh, I’m sorry if me dying inconveniences you, I’ll try to die more cleanly next time.” He mutters through his teeth as Liam carefully drops him on the couch, only after he covered it with a tablecloth. God forbid Theo bleeding to death ruin the furniture.

Liam, insensible and cruel as he is, rolls his eyes. “You’re not dying, stop being dramatic.”    

“There’s an arrow in my chest and I’m bleeding out, you can trust I’m going to be dramatic about it.”

“Hey,  _you_ said that if Nolan is going to be in the pack he needs to learn how to properly use that crossbow of his, not me.” Theo  _did_ say that, because if you can’t kill the useless ex hunter that follows you around all the time (and he’s been told several times he can’t), training him to make him less useless seems like the smart thing to do. Until he accidentally shots you of course.

“Yes, I said he needs to learn because he sucks, how could I knew he would suddenly gain a aim? That little fucke- _argh!_ ” Liam’s fingers tightens around the arrow sticking from his chest and the pain shots through his body suddenly unbearable. “Fuck!”

“Seriously, stop complaining and stop moving, there’s not even wolfsbane on it.” Liam huffs exasperated, as if watching Theo suffer was this exhausting thing to do. “Just let me pull it out.”

“You don’t know how, bring me to Deaton immediately.”

“I’m not bringing you to Deaton for a single arrow with no wolfsbane, he’d laugh at us, just stay still so I can-” He’s clearly trying to distract Theo from the fact that his fingers are about to close around the arrow again, but Theo knows better and he loudly screams in pain as soon as Liam touches him. “What, what happened?”

“It hurts asshole, that’s what happened! You’re going to pull out my organs too, stop that!”

“I didn’t even touch you yet!” Liam protests and it’s true to be fair, but Theo knows it’s going to hurt like hell as soon as he does, so what’s the point in waiting?

“Just let me die in peace” He whines closing his eyes and throwing his head back in resignation. It’s not like he wants to go to the hospital, but he can’t believe he’s being denied the veterinary too.

Liam sighs loudly and Theo prepares himself for his next excruciating try, but the arrow in his chest remains still and he feels a warm hand on the back of his neck. He doesn’t notice the pain slowly disappearing and he only realizes what happened when he opens his eyes just to find the arrow already on the floor. He didn’t even feel it this time.

“Here, you’re already healing, it wasn’t so difficult, was it?” Liam scoffs slowly retreating his hand from Theo’s skin, the black veins still visible on his arm for a few more seconds. For some reason Theo hears Mason’s voice again.  _You can’t take pain if you don’t care._  And hearing it now doesn’t hurt as the first time. Quite the opposite actually.

“Now, what do we want to eat, sushi or pizza? Nolan is going to be your slave for at least a week after this, did you see his face? So funny.”

“What do  _we_  want to eat? Go find your own slave Dunbar.” Theo snorts,accepting Liam’s hand to pull himself in a sitting position, the wound in his chest already knitting itself back together.

“I already have one, guess who. I’ll give you a hint: I  _just_ saved his life.”

“Please, I wasn’t going to die for a single arrow with not even wolfsbane on it” Theo smirks. “Don’t be dramatic. _Ouch._ ”

 Liam really shouldn't hit him when he's hurt.

 

***

 

“Theo? Theo wake up. Hey!”

Theo’s eyelids might be too heavy to be kept open right now but he’s not sleeping and Liam, being a werewolf, should be able to tell. Theo is pissed that he can’t even rest his eyes while dying now.

“ _-mnm wake_.” He mumbles, forcing his eyes open.

“Hey.” The relief in Liam’s face as he smiles down at him hurts just a little. He’s going to be so sad about this. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet, asshole.” He adds and he’s still smiling. He still sounds terrified.

“Yeah…that happens when you die.” Theo says as Liam carefully places him on the couch. No tablecloth this time. Turns out he’s allowed to bleed over the furnitures when it’s bullets and not an arrow.  

“You’re not dying, okay? I already told you not to be dramatic.” Liam growls, but Theo is not stupid, he knows the only reason it doesn’t hurt is because of the warm hand on the back of his neck. He knows it’s warm and wet from his own blood. “Deaton is coming, he said not to move you too much, but he’ll be here in a second with the antidote. I’m going to try and take some bullets out now, okay? Theo?”

Maybe this time he  _was_  a little asleep, okay.

“Yeah…” He murmurs and he doesn’t try to open his eyes. He’d like to, he’d like to see Liam’s face one last time, he’d give anything to have that, but he has his hand on his neck and he has his voice and it’s enough.  The fact that he’s taking Theo’s pain is enough. You can’t take pain if you don’t care.

“Stay awake, Theo, please.” He never said his name as he does now, so soft and desperate, and this is how Theo knows. The twelve bullets in his body are how he knows to be fair, how he knew from the start, but now he knows for certain. It’s okay. It could be worse. Liam is okay. “You’re being dramatic again, do you hear me? You’re going to be okay and you’re going to help me clean after  _your_  mess, actually you’re going to do all the cleaning, you asshole. Just open your eyes, okay? You’re not allowed to…I fucking love you, do you know that? You’re not dying on me, I said I love you, please!” Liam is crying and Theo can’t open his eyes,but he still feels the hot tears falling on his face, the lips on his forehead,the furious sobs against his neck.

“Thank you…” He murmurs and he meant to say  _me too_  but his tongue feels too heavy to rectify. Thank you works too. He’s not sure Liam heard, because he keeps begging.  _I love you, please, please Theo, don’t-_

Theo does.

 

 


	2. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Janna  
> 93\. “I’m telling you. I’m haunted.”  
> 95\. “Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween.”  
> and Manon  
> 22\. “Did you just hiss at me?”  
> 23\. “Do you really need all that candy?”

 

“You’re sleeping in your car.”

Liam is knocking on his window and Theo opens his eyes with a grunt.

“Shit, is this why I keep changing address everyday and my back hurts?”

“You need a place to sleep and I need someone to sleep with me.”  Liam ignores the heavy sarcasm in his voice and makes himself at home on the passenger seat, looking satisfied with himself for some unknown reason. “It’s perfect, we can help each other out.”

“You need to learn not to break into other people’s cars and I need you to get out of my car, you’re right, we can totally help each other out.”

“Shut up and hear me out. So-”

“Get out.”

“Make me.”

Theo makes him and then he drives away as the scratches on his neck from Liam’s futile attempt at resistance heal quickly.

 

***

 

Twenty minutes later Liam is knocking on his window again, because on a Halloween evening he just doesn’t have anything better to do than searching the city for him apparently.

“For fuck’s sake, _fine,_ what do you want.” Theo snorts annoyed as the werewolf finds his way back in.

“I’m haunted.” Liam announces as if that was somehow Theo’s problem.

“ _I’_ m haunted.” He corrects him. “By you.”

“No, seriously. I’m telling you. I’m haunted.” Liam insists. “Dude, it’s not that weird, okay? It’s Beacon Hills.”  
“Liam, _dude,_ you seem under the impression that I don’t believe you, but it’s just that I don’t care.  Now that we established this, can you get out of my car please?”

Liam shakes his head. “No, I can’t, you’re driving me home and then you’re coming in with me.”

Theo sighs. “Now why would I do that?”

“Because we live together now.”  
“ _That_ we don’t.”

“But we do, I already settled the spare mattress for you.” Liam shrugs as if that somehow made it final. It didn’t. “You’re going to sleep next to me and be with me all the time, every second of every day, so you’ll see what’s happening to me and you’ll tell everyone that I’m actually haunted and not crazy at all.”

“One thing doesn’t exclude the other.”

“You know my address, right? Let’s go already.”

“I’m not moving in with you, Liam.”

“Oh yeah, because your car is so much better right? I bet you have _so_ much fun here.”

“I do. It has reclining seats.” Theo reclines his seat to prove his point. Liam doesn’t look impressed. Theo reclines his too and Liam’s head hits the handle with a funny thud.

“Idiot.” He grins satisfied.

“Look, mom has left a giant bowl full of candies for the kids, I’ll give it to you.”

Theo starts the truck.

 

***

 

“Trick or treat?”

Liam sighs loudly at the umpteenth gang of little kids with masks threatening his werewolf ass.

“We don’t have candies, go away!” Theo’s voice comes from inside before Liam can open his mouth. Liam glances back at him, splayed on the couch with his gigantic bowl of candies in his lap and all the shells of the ones he already ate around him.

“Just give them a few, come on.” He says reaching for the bowl and retracting his hand with a sprint as Theo’s eyes flash gold and his mouth does a weird, scary thing.

“Did you just _hiss_ at me?” Liam asks shocked as Theo wraps his arms around his bowl protectively.

“I’m going to claw your eyes out if you try to steal from me again.”

“Does he need all those candies?” One of the kid, the one wearing an evil clown mask, has taken a step inside and he’s staring at them from the door. Liam is a little intimidated by his mask, so he plays along.

“Yeah, do you really need all those candies?” He asks, hoping with all himself that Theo won’t enrage the evil clown. They’re dangerous.

“Get out or we’ll call the police, you criminals!” Theo shouts, taking an handful of candies in his fist like he’s going to throw them at the kids in a fit. On a second thought he puts them back in the bowl. “Go find a job if you want candies, there’s plenty of child exploitation around, I’m sure you’ll find something.”

“Your friend is evil.” The clown kid says very serious and Liam swallows. Very bold coming from someone with a mask like that.

“I know. He’s getting better though.” He nods apologetically, before realizing the clown kid will probably spare him if he dissociates himself from Theo. “And he’s not my friend, he just works for me, that’s why he’s here. I’m haunted, so I made him mov-”

“Just close the door, the little one is trying to get inside!” Theo shouts and it’s true, there’s a little pumpkin girl sneaking her way in with a fake – _is it even fake?_ – knife in her orange hands. Theo roars, full werewolf roar, and Liam slams the door yelping terrified. The kid mask did something, _he saw it._

 

***

 

The kids don’t come back to kill them like Liam feared for a while, but they hear a thud on the door at some point and when he opens there’s flour and eggs everywhere. Theo laughs happily.

“Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween.” He growls, before glaring at Theo. “Now stop filling yourself with candies and help me cleaning, come on.”

“Sure thing.” Theo nods not even looking at him and certainly not moving from the couch. “See you later in the real world, Liam, have fun in your fantasy one.”

“It’s your fault they did that, if you just gave me the cand-” A loud glass noise and Theo’s eyes blaze open.

“What was that?”

“It’s the ghost.” Liam says calmly right before all the lights go off, leaving them in the dark.

“Wait, are you actually haunted?” Theo jumps up from the couch, closing his hands on Liam’s wrist.

“No, I just made it up so I could have you here bothering me and eating everything. Of course I’m actually haunted!”

“I swear to god, if I die because of you, I-”

“What, are you coming back to haunt me too? Please, take a seat.” Liam snorts and then he kneels just in time to avoid the spoon that just flown right towards his head from the kitchen.

“Shit, the ghost is mad!” He says before grabbing Theo and dragging him to his room as the doors keep shutting open and close behind them. “ _Shit shit shit!”_

 

***

 

“Tell me again how the closet is supposed to save us.”  

Theo can see the lights going on and off in the house from the crack between the doors of the wardrobe and he doesn’t see the point in hiding there, crouched on sweaters and ties and pressed against Liam’s side, barely enough air to breath.  

“It’s not if you keep talking and making noise.” Liam pouts as if pots and pans weren’t making a concert right outside the closet.

Theo sighs, impatiently tapping his fingers next to his shoe. Except Liam’s hand is there too. He shoves it away and Liam elbows him in the ribs in retaliation. Theo grabs a long furry fabric, a scarf he thinks, and tries to wrap it around Liam’s neck to choke him. Liam coughs and sinks his claws in his forearm so deeply that Theo smells blood. He leaves the scarf but Liam keeps assaulting him, so Theo shoves him back to his side of the wardrobe with an angry kiss.

 

***

 

They’ve been hiding in the closet for almost fifteen minutes when Theo breaks the silence.

“Liam.”

“Mh.”

“Are we serious or what.”  
“What do you mean?”

“Like, you can feel the heartbeats and the scents too, right?”

“Of course I can” Liam snorts because he’s not stupid. He walks out of the wardrobe and turns the light back on. “Fine, enough is enough, now get out of my house!”

The entrance door opens and Corey and Mason run out giggling, leaving invisible footprints on the white flour on the ground.

Theo slowly walks behind him.

“So do I still live here or what.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Cool.”

 

 


	3. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Manon:  
> 9\. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”  
> 16\. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”

 

 

“You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”  

“Shit, sucks to be you then.” Theo shrugs, continuing to chew his chips with his mouth wide open. Disgusting. Liam regrets the day he let that  _thing_  into his house. “Oh, come on, stop glaring at me. I’ll shift and pick them up later.”

“If you try to lick my blanket again I’ll knock you out and throw your body from the window.” Liam says very calmly and very honestly because it’s already bad enough that he knows how it is to sleep surrounded by wolf hairs and sticky saliva, he’s not going to experience it twice in his life.  

“ _Crumbs are bad, picking up the crumbs is bad_ , just go bother someone else with your nonsense, will you?” Theo snorts, shoving another handful of chips in his mouth and falling on his ass with a startled yelp when the consequences of his actions finally hit him.    

“You’re banned from my bed for all eternity.” Liam declares staring him down and patting his blankets furiously to free them from Theo’s snack oddments.  

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

“No, it’s not.” Liam points out because Theo has his own room right at the end of the hallway. Liam would know, since that’s the reason why he doesn’t have a videogames room anymore.

“Yes it is, when you forced me to move here-”

“I  _what_ now? You knocked on my door begging me to let you shower and have pizza!”

“When you  _forced me_  to move here,” Theo repeats vehemently, as if saying it twice will make it any less of a blatant lie. “You said, and I quote, mi casa es tu casa.”

He did say that, because Theo had looked so miserable at the time, all wet and skinny like a stray cat. He probably threw himself in some puddle just to look more pathetic and win Liam’s pity, it wasn’t even raining so hard now that he thinks about it.

“Yes, mi casa, not my bed.”

“It goes without saying that mi casa includes everything inside as well.”

“Everything.” Liam repeats sceptical. Of course Theo would think he can just take over Liam’s life now. How long until he starts calling his parents mom and dad? Liam suspects he’s already the favourite son.

“Everything.” Theo confirms looking deadly serious. Liam can’t believe this shit.

“I let you crash here because you were sleeping in your truck and about to die of starvation and now you think everything in this house is yours? What are you, a cat?”

“There’s no cat in this house, but if there was, guess what, that’d me mine too!”

“Oh my god, leave my potential cat out of this, go buy yourself your own if you want one!” Liam snaps, before adding a little evilness. Crumbs on his bed makes him mean. “Or, you know, adopt one, since you don’t really have money.”

“I have two hundred dollars and fifty cents.” Theo immediately replies and Liam frowns confused because where the hell did he get the same amount of money  _he_  owns while being homeless until a few weeks ago? Wait. The  _exact_ same amount.

“Two hundred and fifty cents? That’s what I have in my piggy bank! I swear to god, if you start stealing my money too, I’ll-”

“I didn’t touch them, but they’re mine too now.” Theo scoffs, getting back on his feet. “Move.”

Liam doesn’t move and Theo shoves and shoulders him until he’s able to sneak into the bed again, pressed against his side because Liam is not going to concede him an inch of space more of what he already has.

They lie in silence for a while, like they often do since Theo  apparently owns everything in the house except his own room and always spends his time in Liam’s bothering him and eating on his bed.

“So my underwear is yours too, that’s what you’re saying.”  

“I…that’s absolutely not what I was saying.”

“But it was, you coward. Either you admit this bed is not yours, or you have to accept  _everything_ in the house. Are the spiders yours? They are if they’re in the house. You’ll take care of the spiders from now on. Dad will be happy to know that.”

Theo scoffs but doesn’t protest, because what could he even say, Liam’s logic is just too strong.

“I’ll take care of the spiders if you admit everything in this house is mine.” Theo says after a while, shifting on his side to stare at Liam. He clearly didn’t realize he’s getting the short end of the stick right now. Liam grins.

“Sure. The dirty dishes, the garbage, my little cousins when they come visit, all yours.”

Theo nods and then he’s pressing his lips on Liam’s, quick and soft and before Liam realizes what’s happening it’s over.

Liam blinks and tries to voice the  _what?_  screaming in his head, but he only manages to open and close his mouth without a sound, his eyes widened in shock.

“You’re in the house.” Theo shrugs, sinking his head back in the pillow. “You’re mine too now. ”

Liam has nothing to say to that.

He still won, Theo will take care of the spiders. He might as well take care of his lips too.

 

 

 


	4. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 71\. “I want a pet.”  
> 84\. “Show me what’s behind your back.”

 

 

The signs were all there to be fair. It was a short conversation, but Theo  _did_ say it.

“I want a pet.” He had announced out of nowhere one lazy Sunday morning.

“I convinced my parents to basically adopt you just two weeks ago. You  _are_  the pet.” Liam had answered and that was it, he never thought about that anymore until now.

Theo is clearly hiding something behind his back and he  _did_ say he wanted a pet.

“Show me what’s behind your back.” Liam orders again as Theo takes another step towards his room, careful to keep giving his back to the wall. “Theo.”

“The _wall_  is behind my back, you can stare at it all you want while I go to my room, see if I care.”

“Then show me your hands.”

“Just because you have a hands fetish it doesn’t mean I’m obliged to help you get off, Liam, go ask for pictures from strangers online like all the other pervs, okay?” If he wasn’t so sure he had some soft, fragile furry ball behind his back right now, this would be the moment in which Liam tackles Theo with all his strength trying to break as many ribs as he can. But all he can do is gasping indignant as Theo darts to his room and slams the door behind him.

“Hey, let me in!” Liam knocks violently on the door, but the asshole locked himself in. “Look, you can’t keep a cat inside your room forever, you know that, right? Mom will find out as soon as she comes home!”

Theo doesn’t answer, but Liam can hear him moving stuff around, probably trying to create a bed for his new pet. It’s ridiculous how he thinks he can just do that after Liam himself has begged his parents to let him have one for years with no result.   Of course they love Theo to an extent they never loved Liam, but they can’t be  _that_  partial, can’t they?

“Just show me, what is it, a dog? They’ll just make you give him back to the kennel, don’t get fond of him!” Liam insists sincerely because Theo’s tank of love is surely limited and so much smaller than the one of the average human, he shouldn’t waste it like that on something he can’t keep.

“Her name is Leila and she’s a princess, she doesn’t belong in a kennel!” Theo finally responds and Liam’s heart aches a little because he can tell from the fondness in the chimera’s voice that it’s too late, he already loves his new puppy.

“Then _it is_  a dog! Let me see her, come on.”

Theo doesn’t answer him anymore and eventually Liam retreats to his own room, sighing and trying to come up with ways to convince his parents to let the asshole keep the dog.  He’s probably going to turn evil again if they break his heart and Liam can’t have that, not when not evil Theo is almost  _decent_  to be around. 

 

***

 

The next day Liam skips practice and comes home from school earlier just to sneak into Theo’s bedroom and meet this Leila dog.

“Here doggy doggy, here” He calls her glancing around the empty room. Weird. She must be very small if he can’t see her. He’s going to be so happy if Theo’s  _princess_  is a chihuahua or something like that. He’ll tell  _everyone._ “Leila, come on….oh, there you ar-” Liam catches a glimpse of a movement with the corner of his eye, turning to his left with a smile, and then he faints.

 

***

Theo doesn’t find Liam waiting for him at his truck like every day after school and he’s not really surprised when he comes home to find him senseless on the floor of his room with Leila chilling on his chest.

He smiles softly, happy to see his princess already bonding with his crush, and he lightly caresses Liam’s cheek for a second before letting his beautiful tarantula crawl on the back of his hand.

 

 

 


	5. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42\. “Stop being so cute.”

Liam’s self esteem is a funny little thing that goes from one extreme to the other with no middle ground and often at the same time, which means he’s perfectly aware he’s not a sight for the eyes in the morning and he would secretly agree with anyone calling his face ugly and terrifying, but when he steps into the bathroom and Theo angrily spits out ‘ _stop being so cute’_  Liam is not the least surprised, because of course he’s just too cute even if he just woke up, he’s a ray of sunshine straight away first thing in the morning and he can’t help it, the world will just have to deal with his constant cuteness.

“Yeah, I mean, that’s how I am, it’s not like I can stop, I just have this super blue eyes my mom gave me and-”

“What are you talking about and why are you entering the bathroom when it’s occupied?” Theo glares at him using the mirror as a redirecting surface for his eyes. Liam blinks, just now noticing that he probably didn’t actually spot him behind him through the mirror like he thought at first, because  _now_  he’s looking at him and it doesn’t look like before. “I was talking to myself, not  _you_.”

“You were telling yourself to stop being cute?” Liam raises his brows, not using half of the mocking tone Theo would deserve right now. It’s too early for that.

“Yes, look at me!” Theo turns abruptly and Liam complies. Bedhead and that weird, giant bear hoodie Mason gave to him for his birthday and that Theo has been using as pyjamas since then. Everything in the norm. “Look how fucking cute I am!” Theo continues, turning back to the mirror and glaring at himself. Liam can smell his genuine frustration and it’s so bad that Echo House was shut down, he can’t just put Theo in a normal human asylum. “With the big eyes, the…the nose, the hair! So fucking cute!” Theo keeps gesticulating at his face clearly annoyed and Liam carefully takes a step closer.

“You are angry because you’re cute, is this what we’re doing right now?”

“I used to be  _hot.”_  Theo sighs not deigning him of an answer. “That’s how I fooled everyone. Hot, distractingly hot. I know murdering people is bad now, I do, but isn’t there a middle ground? Do I have to look like this, all soft and cute? I hate it.”

“Oh, stop that, you’re not  _that_  cute.” Liam snorts rolling his eyes.

This seems to finally get Theo’s attention. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, I’m ten times cuter than you, this is why Stiles always calls me puppy,  _fucking asshole, I’m going to show him what a puppy’s teeth can do to his jugular and then we’ll see.”_  Liam really doesn’t like that nickname. “But you? What do you have to be cute, mh?” He continues staring at Theo with haughtiness. “The eyes, yes, the nose, but other than that? The little mole on your cheek, sure. But that’s about it, if you don’t count how soft your hair looks now that you let them grow.” Liam shrugs, brutal but honest. It’s not like Theo is going to cry if he accidentally hurts is feelings anyway. “It’s ridiculously hard not to hug you to death and squeeze you and drag you somewhere to just cuddle you forever when you walk around in your big bear hoodie of course, but that’s cheating, it’s not you, it’s the hoodie. So soft, good fabric.” Liam nods to himself while Theo’s stare become closer and closer to the one from a puffer fish. “The way you blush when my mom kisses your cheek every morning? Yeah, that’s the cutest shit ever too, fine, but other than this, what do you have on the cute area? Nothing. You’re basically the opposite of cute. Less cute person I know.” Liam concludes and then he turns on his heels because he suddenly smelt pancakes coming from downstairs and so there’s not a single reason he should still be upstairs right now, especially considering the bathroom is occupied by the weirdo anyway.

 

***

Liam goes away with no warning, like always, and Theo goes back at staring himself in the mirror. The mole on his cheek is cute too, he didn’t notice that before but it’s true. He’s just so totally, universally cute and Liam proved it by agreeing, even if he didn’t notice he did because he’s stupid just like that.

Theo is blushing and the red just makes him cuter, he can see it now. He’s doomed, he’s the second cutest person in the universe and he can’t do anything about it.

Liam likes his little mole and maybe being cute is not the  _worst_  thing ever.

 

 


	6. Hot Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Little [Hot Pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824135/chapters/31791882) what if. 

 

Liam always hated falling asleep in trains because people stare at you and take picture of you and you can’t prove it even if you know they did and they sit there in front of you, laughing about the way you drooled all over yourself with your mouth wide open, sending your pictures in WA multiple chats with so many people you don’t even know, people you never saw in you life and that have never seen you until this moment, people that will never see you again and will always have the image of your head repeatedly hitting the window as the only track of your existence in their life. Not to talk about the feeling of disorientation you experience when you finally wake up, supposing you do it on your own and not because you missed all the stops to the terminus and the conductor is throwing you out.

Liam always hated falling asleep in trains until he fell in love that way.

Now that he has his personal hot pillow to fall asleep on, he couldn’t care less who’s taking pictures of him. Go on Jessica, show all your friends how that ridiculous looking guy is drooling all over the other hot guy while sleeping on him. They can just _dream_ of drooling on someone so hot and funny and perfect, while Liam is actually able to. Hot pillow doesn’t even complain, not ever, well, he did the first time actually, but now he understands that this is a thing boyfriends do, accepting the other’s saliva on your clothes as a gift of love, a fundamental part of their trip out of town in occasion of their first anniversary. 

This time, when he wakes up breathing the paradisiacal and familiar scent of his hot pillow, Liam is not disoriented at all. He feels relaxed and happy and he knows he didn’t miss his stop, because hot pillow would have woken him up. So he yawns and leans closer to him, pressing a sleepy smile on his lips, because if there is something better than being able to drool on hot pillow is being able to kiss him _._

“ _What the fuck-”_ Hot pillow immediately shoves him away, a shocked look on his beautiful, beatufiful, but actually not so familiar face. “Are you insane? First you sleep on me for two hours and then-”

“But you’re...I mean we...wait, what’s your name?” Liam freezes, panic and confusion sliding inside him as all the memories of their dates and their awesome nights of sex follow each other super fast in his mind. And not one single time he remembers calling his boyfriend something other than _hot pillow_. That’s weird, isn’t it. Dating someone for so long and never once asking him his actual name. Almost as weird as the way hot pillow reacted to Liam kissing him. “Oh god, you’re not my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, no shit genius!” Hot pillow snorts, as Liam remembers sitting next to him a couple of hours earlier and thinking how hot he looked just before falling asleep.

“Oh god” Liam repeats before running away. He doesn’t stop even when the controller asks him to show his train ticket and Liam didn’t want to tackle him to the ground, really, it’s just that he wouldn’t move and that’s why Liam is now trying to explain to an officer how him dreaming about a stranger being his boyfriend ended up in him attacking an old man just doing his job. 

Liam really hates falling asleep in trains.

 

 

**

 

“Hey, can I sit-” Liam has barely the time to raise his head before hot pillow’s friendly tone changes drastically. “Are you kidding me? Not you again.”

Liam immediately feels a wave of rage mounting on his chest: mistakes were made, okay, but he paid for it. Literally, he received a fine even if he had the ticket, which is ridiculous. And now he’s just sitting on the bus minding his own business, so hot pillow can fuck off. 

“Yeah, well, excuse me if I got thrown out of the train because of you.” He mutters salty.

“Excuse me? You _assaulted_ me!”

“I thought you were my boyfriend!”

Hot pillow snorts, smug. “You wish.”

He’s so full of himself. Liam is happy he’s not actually his boyfriend. “It’s occupied anyway, go away.”

Hot pillow ignores him. “And you got throw out of the train because you attacked the controller, I had nothing to do with that. Now pay for my ticket, quick.” 

Liam raises his brows, sceptical. “What? Why would I?”

Hot pillow shrugs. “Because you’re my boyfriend apparently.”

“Yeah, no, thanks.”

“Come on, I forgot my wallet. You kissed me, you can give me one dollar.”

“Oh, is that how much your kisses cost? A little cheap, aren’t you.”

“Cheap? Listen, if _I_ kissed you, you wouldn’t be able to stand on your feet after.”

Liam immediately stands up, ignoring the glances their little bickering is drawing. “Is that so.”

“Yes. You'd faint  if I kissed you, because I’m just _that_ that good.”

“You know what I think, hot pillow? You’re all talk and no kisses, just like you demonstrated earlier.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Sure.” Liam shrugs unimpressed, because what’s the worst that can happen to him at this point? Being kissed by a ridiculously hot guy?

That’s exactly what happens. Hot pillow kisses the air out of him and then smirks as Liam goes limp in his arms. Then he trips him and drops him on the floor of the bus.

“See? You fainted.” He says satisfied, immediately occupying Liam’s now empty seat near the window. “Now pay for my ticket, I don’t have all day.”

The weirdest thing is that Liam actually pays for his tickets once he gets up and then he sits next to him. The guy is watching out of the window, a little smirk on his lips.  

“I’m Liam anyway.” Liam says, because well, he’s Liam.

“Theo. But you can keep calling me hot pillow.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
